Pour le bien de tous
by Solae44
Summary: Cet OS se passe un an après qu'Emma et Hook soient revenus de leur saut dans le passé, soit après la fin de saison 3. Pas de méchante reine des neiges. Tout est tranquille... Enfin presque... Pour le bien de tous, elle subissait. Pour le bien de tous, il a été détruit. SQ


Bonsoir à vous !

Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit avant-hier.  
Il n'a pas été relu donc excusez-moi s'il reste des fautes ou des erreurs dans la concordance des temps.

Rien ne m'appartient, bla-bla-bla.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

C'était un début de journée des plus corrects. Emma avait quitté son appartement tôt le matin, bien avant le réveil du pirate, afin de rejoindre Régina et henry pour leur traditionnelle journée à trois. Tout était calme à Storybrooke. Voilà presque 1 an que la blonde et Hook étaient revenus de la forêt enchantée et tout allait pour le mieux. Du moins, les apparences laissaient à penser que c'était parfait.

Mary-Margaret et David restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Malgré leurs craintes, ils s'étaient finalement révélés être de très bons parents pour le jeune prince qui grandissait merveilleusement bien. Il marchait déjà et avait un très bon caractère, hormis quand ses poussées dentaires le faisaient pleurer, le rendant inconsolable.

Henry, lui, vaguait entre ses trois maisons. Il partageait sa semaine entre l'appartement de sa mère biologique, le manoir de Régina et le loft de sa grand-mère. Les trois femmes les plus importantes de sa vie à l'heure actuelle. Il aimait que tout soit tranquille. Enfin, il était heureux entouré d'une grande famille qui l'aimait.

Régina et robin vivaient leur histoire au jour le jour. Tout semblait aller bien entre eux, mais Régina émettait des doutes quant à la possibilité que robin soit son véritable amour. Elle l'aimait, mais cela était loin de ressembler à ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti avec Daniel. Cela se rapprochait plus à une forte amitié qu'à un quelconque sentiment amoureux. Elle se sentait bien mieux en la présence d'Emma qu'en celle de son compagnon. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle, une journée à trois avait été instaurée.

Quant à Emma et Killian, ce couple était la définition parfaite de l'imposture. Killian criait sur les toits qu'il était dingue d'Emma, l'aimait plus que tout et le prouverait chaque jour que dieu fait. Effectivement, les preuves se comptaient par dizaine sur le corps du shérif sous forme de griffures et d'ecchymoses. Dans l'intimité de leur appartement, caché de tous, Hook avait repris sa flasque de rhum comblant son manque de l'horizon et de voyages maritimes. Aujourd'hui, il tenait Emma responsable de l'échange qu'il lui avait fait perdre le Jolly Roger. A chaque gorgée de rhum, la colère grimpait d'un cran et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer et apaiser sa haine était de lever la main sur Emma.

Au début, elle s'était défendue, mais rapidement Hook l'avait menacé de faire exploser sa famille en morceau si elle disait quoique ce soit. La blonde le savait, tout le monde était heureux dorénavant. Fini les guerres entre méchants et héros et Emma ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air. Après tout, elle était la sauveuse, alors c'était à elle de subir les malheurs pour que les autres soit en paix. C'était son fardeau et elle l'avait accepté. Chaque jour, elle serrait les dents quand son dos meurtri recevait encore et encore des coups. Un simple t-shirt lui brûlait la peau tant son dos était douloureux.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Samedi soir, Killian avait bu d'avantage et les coups avaient été plus durs, plus larges et recouvrant plus de surface. Il lui avait d'abord fait une béquille pour qu'elle tombe un genou à terre. Une fois rabaissé devant lui, de son pied droit, il lui donna un coup sur la poitrine pour rejoindre le sol. Emma lui tournait le dos et sans pouvoir les empêcher, les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Un long gémissement douloureux fusa entre ses dents quand le premier coup de pied heurta son dos. Elle ne devait pas crier trop fort sinon quelqu'un entendrait et il ne fallait pas. Elle souffrait en silence et attendait que les coups cessent, mais ce soir-là, le capitaine déchu en avait décidé autrement.

Il agrippa les cheveux du shérif d'une poigne rude, arrachant quelques mèches au passage, et la cogna contre le mur de leur chambre. Les poings s'enchaînaient sur son ventre rapidement si bien qu'au bout de plusieurs allers-retours, ses jambes plièrent sous son poids. Elle toussa fortement à en cracher du sang. Elle se sentait terriblement nauséeuse et se sentait partir dans un sommeil profond. La douleur lancinante lui déchirait l'âme et elle voulait quitter tout ça.

\- Ça y est, tu abandonnes ? Je t'ai connu plus résistante.

\- Killian, s'il te plaît, arrête.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas fini pour ce soir. Tu vas souffrir comme je souffre d'être bloqué ici.

\- Je ne t'empêche pas de partir. Si c'est ce que tu veux, va-t-en !

\- Oh non, ça serait trop simple.

À ses mots, il lui attrapa le col de son t-shirt pour la relever et lui assena un coup de genou dans le ventre. Emma courba l'échine et de nouveau et son dos fut à la porter de Killian. Il porta les coups dans ses cotes si forts qu'elle sentit quelque chose craquer en elle. Au son caractéristique d'un os brisé, Hook stoppa ses mouvements.

\- Cette fois-ci, c'est bon. Tu es à moi Emma et rien ne me fera partir avant que j'aie estimé que tu en auras suffisamment payé le prix. Regarde-toi, t'es une vraie loque. Une sauveuse... pff une raclure oui ! Va t'laver, tu pues la peur.

La capitaine quitta l'appartement et la jeune femme en profita pour laisser ses sanglots éclater sans prendre la peine de se retenir. Au bout de longues et interminables minutes, le corps vidé, elle se dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bains. Hook ne restait jamais après avoir déversé sa colère sur elle. La honte peut-être, Emma l'espérait. Quand elle fut nue devant le miroir de la salle de bains, son visage se déforma par l'effroi. Jamais son corps n'avait été autant meurtri. Un hématome sur le ventre se propageait jusque sur ses cotes puis dans le dos. Les mouvements simples, comme se tourner ou se baisser, la faisaient terriblement souffrir. Elle porta sa main sur ses cotes et elle sentit, en faisant glisser le bout de ses doigts, sa cote brisée.

Elle plongea sous le jet d'eau chaude pensant que cela calmerait les douleurs au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Fermant les yeux, elle pensa à la journée qui l'attendait demain. Son seul moment de joie, sa seule lumière dans sa vie sombre.

Ses pensées l'amenèrent vers Henry et malgré ce qu'elle venait de vivre, elle sourit. Il était son bonheur et c'est en partie pour lui qu'elle tenait bon. Il méritait sa vie actuelle, entouré d'une grande famille comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Le sourire qu'il lui offrait lors de leur journée, valait tous les sacrifices qu'Emma endurait.

Elle commença à se laver doucement pour ne pas réveiller les douleurs calmées par l'eau chaude. Légèrement, elle glissa sur ses cotes puis sur son ventre. Malgré la délicatesse utilisée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir de souffrance. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux sous le jet et une fois de plus ses songes la guidèrent jusqu'à demain et à la jolie brune. Seule la présence de Régina lui permettait de tenir pour la semaine suivante. Elle paierait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que leur journée dure éternellement. C'était son moment paradisiaque dans l'enfer qu'elle vivait au jour le jour. Les deux femmes s'étaient énormément rapprochées et pour rien au monde, elles mettraient fin à leur dimanche a trois.

Plusieurs fois, Emma avait failli craquer et tout dire à son amie, mais a chaque fois, elle s'était censurée.

Plusieurs fois, Emma avait pleuré, mais jamais Régina ne l'avait forcé à parler, restant à ses cotes, présente tout simplement.

Plusieurs fois, Emma s'était réfugiée dans les bras de la brune espérant que l'instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Plusieurs fois, la blonde s'était vu mourir sous les coups du capitaine et à chaque fois, elle s'imaginait fermer les yeux définitivement au chaud, dans les bras de Régina.

Plusieurs fois, elle aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Régina était la seule qui se rendait compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, la seule qui restait près d'elle autant qu'elle le pouvait. La brune était la seule qui arrivait à calmer ses pleurs et ses angoisses. Elle était attentionnée, douce et prévenante envers Emma. Certains mots de la brune restaient gravés dans sa mémoire et cela lui permettait de relever la tête, et de vivre la journée suivante.

* Je serais toujours là pour toi Emma *

* Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, tu peux me parler *

* Sèche tes larmes, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer *

* Sans toi j'aurais tout perdue *

* J'aimerai que nos dimanches soient plus nombreux *

* Je t'apprécie beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas te perdre *

C'est en repensant à toutes ses déclarations amicales qu'Emma sombra dans un sommeil rapidement, blotti au fond de ses draps. Demain, elle rejoindrait les deux seules personnes pour qui, elle donnerait sa vie.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Il était donc près de 8h quand Emma sonna à la porte blanche du manoir, le coeur léger, le corps endoloris, mais un large sourire peint sur le visage. Pas un sourire de façade, ceux qu'on ne fait que pour être poli, mais un vrai sourire. Ceux que l'on ne destine qu'a ceux que l'on aime et ceux que l'on fait avec le coeur. Régina ouvrit la porte en grand, son corps respirait la joie et le bonheur de voir son shérif. La brune ne prononça pas un mot et s'avança vers elle d'un pas, encerclant la blonde de ses bras tendre et réconfortant.

\- Je t'ai préparé un chocolat chaud. Lui murmura-t-elle délicatement a l'oreille.

Au lieu de se reculer pour laisser son hôte entrer, elle sentit les bras d'Emma serrer d'avantage sa prise et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. La brune comprit instantanément son besoin de réconfort et ne posa aucune question, se contentent d'être là pour son amie. Régina se plaisait dans cette position. Elle aimait bien plus avoir la belle blonde dans ses bras que son compagnon. Régina savait qu'au fond d'elle que quelque chose avait passe un stade. Ses sentiments pour Emma n'étaient pas une simple amitié entre deux femmes. Cela était plus que ça. Elle se voyait souvent prendre soin d'Emma, la cajoler, lui offrir la tendresse dont visiblement, elle manquait affreusement.

Plusieurs fois, elle aurait aimé lui demander ce qui se passait dans sa tête lorsqu'elle pleurait.

Plusieurs fois, elle s'était imaginé utiliser la magie pour le découvrir, mais elle savait qu'il fallait que ce soit la blonde qui vienne à elle.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait voulu demander à Emma de rester plus longtemps juste pour profiter de sa présence un peu plus.

Plusieurs fois, Régina avait voulu poser ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde dans un élan d'affection, mais elle se retenait sachant que les deux femmes étaient en couple.

Plusieurs fois, elle aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

Et avant que cela se produise, Régina recula doucement tout en emprisonnant une main de la blonde dans sa sienne. Elle la guida jusqu'à la cuisine et tendit devant elle, sa tasse fumante.

\- Merci, il sent divinement bon.

\- Tu dis ça tous les dimanches. Il va falloir changer ton répertoire des compliments.

\- Tu es magnifique. Tenta Emma un sourire enjôleur destinée à la reine.

\- La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part.

\- Peut-être, mais tu as rougi. Ça veut dire que tu n'es pas insensible à mon compliment.

\- Ne rêve pas trop Emma.

\- Je ne rêve pas, je constate majesté ! Confirma-t-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

L'ancienne reine ne put réprimer un sourire en coin. Elle aimait ses échanges avec sa blonde, cette façon qu'elles avaient de flirter ouvertement sans mettre de mot dessus. Elle les aimait tellement qu'elle s'avança doucement vers Emma, un fin sourire sur le visage et un regard si tendre que la blonde se perdit dedans. Régina glissa sa main droite sur la joue de la blonde et la caressa amoureusement jusqu'à amener ses doigts dans la crinière détachée et dorée du shérif. Son autre main trouva sa place sur la hanche de la femme en face d'elle et leurs corps se rapprochèrent inexorablement jusqu'à être enfin l'un contre l'autre. Jamais elles n'avaient été si proches intimement et c'est ensemble qu'elles constatèrent que leurs formes s'emboîtaient parfaitement. Comme si le corps de l'une avait été dessiné pour l'autre.

au même instant, elles réalisèrent l'étendue de leurs sentiments. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux plusieurs secondes. Un voile violet teinta les iris de Régina alors que la blonde sentit sa magie s'éveiller dans ses veines et couler en elle rapidement. Une aura rassurante mauve et blanche apparu autour des deux jeunes femmes. Elle se mit à tournoyer si vite que Régina et Emma ne virent plus rien autour d'elle. Le temps venait de s'arrêter pour qu'elles réalisent ce qui les unissait. Elles le comprirent et le voile magique s'évapora délicatement laissant le cours de la vie revenir doucement à la normal.

\- Que dis-tu d'une journée tranquille à la maison pour ce dimanche. Juste nous et Henry. Proposa la brune tendrement.

\- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée. Rien ne le ferait plus plaisir.

\- A moi aussi... À propos de ce qui vient de se passer...

\- Je sais... Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste profiter d'être ensemble ? Pour l'instant.

Emma vit la déception passée dans le regard de sa belle et un voile de tristesse glissa quelques secondes sur son visage. Alors que Régina s'éloignait pour préparer le petit-déjeuner d'Henry, Emma la rattrapa par le poignet dans une infinie tendresse. Sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle passa sa main gauche sur sa nuque sous les soyeux cheveux ébène de sa reine et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser inespéré. D'abord surprise par l'acte du shérif et elle sourit ensuite contre sa bouche et accentua le baiser.

Un jet de lumière doré s'échappa des deux femmes. Elles savaient ce que cela signifiait. Le véritable amour venait de naitre une fois de plus à Storybrooke. Le baiser prit fin et front contre front, elles reprirent leurs souffles. Emma se sentait vivre de nouveau, loin de l'enfer qu'elle vivait au quotidien et Régina ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie ce que c'était que d'aimer véritablement.

La journée se passa agréablement bien. Emma arrivait difficilement à caché ses grimaces de douleur quand elle faisait certains mouvements. Aux questions d'Henry et Régina, elle mettait en cause son manque d'exercices et ses courbatures.

\- Tu veux que je soulage tes douleurs par la magie ? Interrogea la brune perplexe.

\- Non merci, c'est très gentil. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien.

\- Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? Ça fera plaisir à henry de dîner avec nous deux.

La brune s'avança délicatement vers Emma et lui souffla trois petits mots qui la firent frissonner.

\- À moi aussi.

La blonde voudrait dire oui, son coeur aimerait prolonger cette journée, son désir lui indiquait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste, mais les conséquences n'en seraient que plus terribles. C'était comme ça tous les dimanches, elle passait une merveilleuse journée et en fin d'après-midi quand elle rentrait chez elle, Killian l'attendait. En colère. Alors qu'elle allait refuser, les mots qui glissèrent hors de sa bouche firent sourire Régina.

\- Je reste.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.

\- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Répondit Emma dans un doux clin d'oeil.

\- Notre fils à prévu des jeux de société dans le jardin et un petit atelier pâtisserie. Il veut des gaufres au goûter.

\- Entièrement d'accord avec lui. On peut commencer par les gaufres ?

\- Emma, tu es infernale. Arrête de penser avec ton estomac.

\- Ce n'est même pas vrai. Bougonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur la poitrine juste avant de sortir dans le jardin.

Regina la vit s'arrêter et retourna à ses cotes. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et les desserra jusqu'à glisser ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les amena à sa bouche pour y déposer de délicats baisers. Le tout en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de la blonde. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de quitter Robin et de leur accorder une chance, mais de son côté, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Killian. Elle laissa ses sentiments la ronger intérieurement, profitant de ce qu'ils lui prodiguaient.

Elle se sentait vibrer dans les bras de sa brune. Elle vit, de ses yeux, la magie réagir à leur baiser. Elle savait que tout cela était réciproque. Mais c'était impossible.

L'amour ne suffit pas toujours pour que cela fonctionne.

Elles se séparèrent et rejoignirent leur fils. Installé confortablement au salon de jardin, Emma sentait sa cote briser lui faire mal. Elle serrait les dents pour ne rien montrer et commençait à angoisser de son retour chez elle. Comme chaque dimanche, elle allait finir son week-end, en pleure surement, en sang peut-être mais détruite un peu plus, c'est certain.

Les heures avaient défilé à une vitesse incroyable. Les rires et les regards tendres avaient comblé cette douce journée de printemps.

\- Au fait Emma, j'ai déposé le dossier que tu m'avais demandé dans l'entrée. Ne l'oublie pas en partant. Tu en auras besoin demain.

\- Okay, je le prendrais. Je passe au toilette et j'y vais.

\- Je t'attends dans le salon.

Emma s'enferma donc dans la pièce étroite et souffla un grand coup. Levant son t-shirt pour apercevoir son hématome, elle laissa une larme lui échapper. Elle se ressaisit rapidement, chassant d'un revers de la main sa larme solitaire. Elle tira sur la chasse d'eau pour ne pas paraitre suspect, passa laver ses mains dans la cuisine et retrouva sa reine dans le salon malgré la douleur. Assise sur le sofa, elle était belle et paisible. Emma prit place à ses côtés et en quelques secondes, Régina avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Désespérément, la shérif s'agrippa au col de la brune et prolongea ce baiser. Le désir ardent si longtemps refréné, explosait ce soir. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler, pas besoin d'explication. Tout était clair dans leur tête et sur ce qu'elle voulait.

Emma prit conscience à cet instant qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça. Elle ne pouvait plus risquer sa vie chaque jour alors qu'elle avait son véritable amour à porté main. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose avant de rentrer.

Malheureusement, les baisers de sa brune l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Elle était incapable de s'arrêter, ses baisers avaient un goût de paradis. Les caresses de la brune se faisaient plus entreprenantes et quand elle frôla les cotes d'Emma, celle-ci siffla de douleur et rompit le contact avec sa belle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ? S'impatienta la brune qui sentait que quelque chose de mal se passait.

\- Rien, je me suis faite mal au boulot et ça reste douloureux.

\- Montre-moi, je peux te soigner avec la magie. Insista Régina inquiète.

\- Non Régina ! S'il te plaît, non...

\- Emma, tu me caches quelques choses. Je le sens depuis plusieurs semaines et c'est pire aujourd'hui. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a...

\- Je... ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira mieux des demain. Je te le promets.

\- Pourquoi demain ?

\- Parce que demain, je serais célibataire. Je vais quitter Killian.

Le sourire de Régina s'agrandit et son coeur se gonfla de bonheur. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, ni où cela pouvait mener, mais il était clair qu'elle désirait plus que tout être avec Emma et former une véritable petite famille avec Henry et sa belle blonde.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe Emma, mais je sais que j'aime terriblement ça.

Emma caressa tendrement la joue de Régina et lui offrit son plus beau et plus sincère sourire.

\- J'aime ça aussi. Peut importe ce que c'est, je veux le vivre. Peut importe les conséquences... Je vais y aller. Je t'appelle demain matin.

\- D'accord. Répondit simplement l'ancienne reine en lui offrant un dernier et léger baiser.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

La blonde quitta le manoir, heureuse de ce qu'il s'était passé mais affreusement angoissé par ce qui l'attendait. Elle monta dans sa voiture jaune et conduisit jusqu'à son appartement. Quand elle arriva devant la porte, elle ferma les yeux et souffla lentement avant de tourner la poignée. La peur suintait par tous les pores de sa peau, elle referma la porte doucement.

Comme si faire le moins de bruit possible atténuerait ce qui allait se passer.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

De son côté, Régina avait fini de ranger les affaires de la journée l'esprit voguant vers sa blonde et comptait monter prendre une bonne douche quand son regard s'attarda sur la console de l'entrée. Le dossier qu'Emma ne devait pas oublier était toujours là. Elle sourit de plus belle en attrapant les papiers.

\- Quelle tête en l'air... Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La brune allait ranger le dossier pour lui apporter demain matin, mais un pressentiment s'immisça en elle. Son sourire tendre s'effaça et un frisson d'angoisse parcouru son corps. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'Henry.

\- Mon chéri, ta mère a oublié un dossier important. Je lui amène et je rentre.

\- Je peux venir.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ça ne sert à rien.

\- S'il te plaît, je resterai dans la voiture où j'irai dire bonsoir à grand-père et grand-mère.

\- Bon d'accord. Dépêche-toi, on part.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Killian était assis sur son fauteuil. Toujours le même, celui en face de la porte d'entrée, pour guetter l'arrivée de sa victime. Il avait le regard vide, mais quand il croisa le regard d'Emma, il s'éclaira d'une haine et d'une rancœur sans pareil. Jamais dans les yeux du pirate, la jeune femme n'avait vu cet éclat qui lui inspira aussitôt la crainte et le désarroi.

\- Tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude. Constata Killian sans attendre de confirmation.

\- Régina m'a proposé de rester manger avec elle et Henry. C'est tout, il n'y a rien de méchant.

\- Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de prévenir ! Cria-t-il en se levant brusquement.

Emma sursauta à ce vif excès de colère et s'appuya contre la porte derrière elle. Hook s'approchait doucement et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Il avait enlevé sa prothèse pour y remettre son crochet. Il brillait comme si le capitaine avait passé sa soirée à le lustrer en attendant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Et ses craintes ne se firent pas attendre. D'un violent uppercut du gauche, Emma se retrouva couchée sur le sol, la lèvre en sang.

Killian s'agenouilla devant elle et glissa son crochet le long de ses côtes jusqu'à la voir réagir à celle qui était cassée. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et frappa de toutes ses forces sur sa côte déjà blessée. La jeune femme ne put retenir son cri de douleur quand elle sentit en elle quelque chose se briser d'avantage. Elle se mit à tousser par manque de souffle et le sol fut tacheté de petites gouttelettes de sang. Son poumon était touché. Sûrement perforé par la cote. Elle se laissa aller par terre, sachant que lutter ne servirait à rien. Plus les minutes passaient et plus sa vie et sa magie se faisaient plus faibles. Avant de sombrer définitivement, il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte sans avoir mis des mots sur ses sentiments, sur ce qu'elle aurait aimé pour l'avenir. En fermant les yeux, elle se laissa transporter par sa journée.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Killian. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

\- Mais je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je l'ai cru, mais jamais personne ne pourra remplacer Milah.

Killian cracha ses mots tel un venin mortel, mais Emma ne les écoutait pas. Elle était plongée dans ses doux souvenirs et poursuivit :

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de Régina. Nous nous sommes embrassées aujourd'hui et je n'avais jamais ressenti ça par le passé.

\- L'onde dorée… Le véritable amour… Souffla-t-il avec dégout.

Crochet fulminait à l'intérieur. Si lui avait perdu son amour, Emma ne l'aura pas non plus !

\- Elle est mon véritable amour. Elle saura et tu payeras Killian.

\- Tu seras morte avant !

Hook la coucha sur le dos et rigola à cette vision pitoyable de la sauveuse. Se redressant devant elle, il assena quelques coups de pied dans les jambes et les bras. Deux, atterrir sur son visage, qui lui cassèrent le nez et la pommette droite. Il frappa de nouveau par colère dans son abdomen et son ventre.

Emma ne sentait plus rien, la douleur si intense, lui avait fait perdre connaissance. Elle percevait les mouvements de son corps dû aux multiples coups, mais elle était déjà loin. Son esprit avait rejoint la lumière de la paix intérieure et son âme s'envola auprès de celle qu'elle aimait.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Régina conduisait prudemment quand elle sentit un courant d'air sur son visage. Comme une caresse tendre sur sa joue, mais empli de désespoir. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle pressa la pédale sous son pied droit pour se rendre le plus vite possible chez sa blonde. Elle se gara à la hâte et se tourna vers Henry.

\- Tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Lui ordonna-t-elle en lui indiquant la voiture du doigt.

\- Mais maman…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, Henry ! Tu ne discutes pas.

Elle sortit en vitesse de la voiture et grimpa quatre par quatre les marches jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement d'Emma. Alors qu'elle allait frapper, elle sentit de nouveau ce courant d'air froid et inexplicablement angoissant. Elle se retint et opta pour ouvrir directement la porte sans annoncer sa présence. Régina tourna doucement la poignée et ouvrit la porte délicatement sans faire de bruit. Son regard tomba immédiatement sur le visage Killian tout sourire. Un sourire qu'elle avait bien connu. Un sourire qu'elle affichait généralement après avoir été odieuse, après avoir tué. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines bouillantes lorsque ses yeux descendirent sur le corps inerte de la blonde.

Sa magie noire longtemps mise de côté fut présente en quelques millièmes de secondes quand d'un mouvement du bras, elle envoya valser Hook à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'avança promptement vers Emma et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Délicatement, elle passa sa main gauche sur sa joue. Elle était froide, peut-être même geler. L'ancienne reine comprit à cet instant que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus là. La colère s'immisça en elle, la vengeance prit le pas sur la justice.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda-t-elle en plantant son regard meurtrier dans les yeux de Crochet.

\- Elle est morte. Oooh désolée, c'est vrai. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez son véritable amour. C'est dommage.

\- Qui est quoi et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

David venait de se faire entendre et il était suivi de près par Mary-Margaret, Robin et Henry. Ses parents venaient lui rendre visite, croisant Robin sur leur passage et Henry dans la voiture.

\- EMMA!

La mère de la sauveuse se précipita auprès de sa fille et tenta de la réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait. Le corps sans vie de la blonde gisait sur le sol couvert de trace de sang. Les larmes commencèrent à envahir les yeux de la petite brune aussi bien que ceux de Charmant. Henry ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Robin, lui, savait. Il savait depuis longtemps. Les yeux humides par la scène qui se déroulait, il prit le jeune garçon par les épaules pour le conduire dehors. D'abord réfractaire, Régina lui cria dessus en lui exigeant de sortir.

\- Vient Henry. Sortons.

\- NON ! C'est ma mère dont il s'agit, je veux rester auprès d'elle !

Charmant s'approcha de son petit-fils et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Reste avec moi. Mais tu ne dis rien.

Henry hocha la tête et se mit sur le côté accompagné de son grand-père et Robin.

\- Régina, dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose s'il te plaît… Supplia Blanche en pleurant.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire. Je peux au mieux soigner ses blessures, mais je ne peux pas faire repartir son cœur. Mais je ne laisserai pas sa mort sans vengeance.

Le regard de Mary-Margaret croisa celui de Régina. Elles se comprenaient et la petite brune lui donna son accord. Blanche comprit à cet instant ce qu'avait pu ressentir la reine pendant toutes ses années de chasse à l'homme pour tenter de se venger. Aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'elle désirait plus que tout et Régina allait le faire pour elle.

La majestueuse reine qu'était Régina dans la forêt enchantée était de nouveau présente. Elle se redressa, vêtue de son plus noir regard, et s'approcha de Hook. Il suffit d'un mouvement du poignet et il était à un mètre du sol, sa gorge se serrant sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Seules les larmes de tous et le souffle court du pirate se faisait entendre dans ce petit appartement. Régina était si proche de Killian qu'un pas de plus et leur corps étaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Je veux voir la peur dans tes yeux. Je veux voir ton regard se vider quand tu rendras ton dernier souffle.

\- La méchante reine est toujours là n'est-ce pas ? On ne renie pas sa véritable nature.

\- Ne gâchez pas votre salive avec des absurdités aussi grosse que vous. Je suis, ce que je désire d'être. Et ce soir, malheureusement pour vous, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus méchant. Vous avez tué Emma. Vous l'avez fait souffrir pendant des semaines et elle ne disait rien pour nous protéger. Je vais vous le faire payer. Vous allez regretter de ne pas être mort plus tôt. Vous allez regretter d'être venue au monde.

Killian ne parlait plus, il avait devant lui la reine qui avait inspiré tant de terreur par le passé et il savait que sa vie ne dépendait que d'elle. Ses yeux reflétaient la peur. Régina serra d'avantage sa prise magique autour du cou de Crochet, et alors qu'il suffoquait, elle planta sa main dans sa poitrine pour lui en arracher le cœur.

Quand elle sortit organe de son emplacement, elle remarqua les traces noires de ses erreurs passées lors de sa vie de pirate et ses maltraitances envers la blonde... Elle lui lança un sort d'immobilisation et se retrouva incapable de bouger. Elle retourna auprès d'Emma et lui prit sa main gauche. La reine y plaça le cœur palpitant dans la paume sibérienne et l'entoura de ses propres mains bouillantes de colère et de vengeance. Mary-Margaret posa également mes mains sur celle de Régina, lui confirmant que son acte était voulu par tous et qu'elle le ferait ensemble.

Régina porta son regard sur Killian. Ce dernier pleurait silencieusement.

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Tu ne vas pas retrouver Milah. Tu vas être maudit Crochet. Tu vas payer pour le mal que tu as fait à Emma. Tu vas souffrir comme jamais. Les sévices que tu as pu lui faire seront de simples petites caresses comparées à ce qui t'attend, là où je t'envoie. Ton âme va être bannie et condamnée à errer sans but et sans espoir.

\- Tu ne m'impressionnes pas.

\- Je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'Emma soit vengée. Et regarde… Elle va même participer à ta mort.

Et alors qu'un faux sourire sadique s'affichait sur le visage de la reine, celui de Killian disparaissait. Les deux femmes brunes resserrèrent leur prise sur la main d'Emma qui finit par écraser le cœur. Un cri de douleur résonna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le silence reprenne vie.

Ouvrant leurs mains, les poussières de l'ancien organe s'envolèrent dans une fumée grise. Mary-Margaret rejoignit son mari en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ils avaient perdu leur fille une fois à la naissance et ils la perdaient de nouveau. Mais définitivement sans possibilité de la ramener jusqu'à eux.

Un coup de tonnerre éclata dans le ciel et une lumière blanche flotta au-dessus d'eux, au plafond. Personne n'y prêta attention, trop occuper à pleurer une personne disparue et aimée.

Henry se colla à ma mère adoptive et les yeux rougies par les larmes, attira l'attention de Régina.

\- Fais quelque chose maman.

\- Je ne peux rien faire Henry, je suis désolée.

Régina laissa glisser une larme le long de sa joue, remarquant l'infinie tristesse dans les yeux de son fils.

\- Tu peux la soigner. Tu peux guérir son corps.

\- Ca ne servirait à rien mon chéri. Je sais que c'est dur et crois-moi, ça l'est terriblement pour moi aussi, mais je ne peux plus rien faire. Je suis arrivée trop tard.

\- Non, tu peux faire quelque chose. Je vous ai vu ce matin. Je sais ce que vous êtes.

\- De quoi parle Henry ? Demanda Blanche intriguée par leur conversation.

\- Je… Henry s'il te plaît, ne mélange pas tout. Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

\- Maman, je sais ce que je dis. Crois-moi, je t'en pris, essaie au moins.

\- L'aura… Je me demandais ce que ça pouvait être. C'était celle d'un baiser d'amour véritable. N'est-ce pas Régina ? Questionna Mary-Margaret suspicieuse.

Régina craqua pour la première fois. Elle regarda Robin les yeux emplis de larmes et celui-ci s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras. De cette étreinte, il lui faisait comprendre que tout allait bien pour lui et qu'il savait.

\- Essaie Régina. Souffla Robin un léger sourire d'espoir.

\- Blanche, vient avec moi. Proposa David. Celle-ci le rejoint et il continua : Laisse Régina faire ce qu'elle doit faire. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai remarqué l'état dans lequel est Emma le lundi. Elle parle avec bonheur et les yeux brillants de son dimanche passer avec Régina et Henry. Comment j'ai pu passer à côté alors que je l'ai vécu moi-même avec toi.

\- Tu veux dire que…

Elle se tourna vers l'ancienne reine lorsque ses yeux découvrirent les larmes coulées sur les joues de Régina et ce regard perdu, elle comprit.

\- Essaie Régina. S'il te plaît. Implora-t-elle en lui attrapant les mains.

\- Je… D'accord…

Tous se reculèrent pour laisser Régina tranquille. Elle passa d'abord ses mains sur tout le corps d'Emma pour soigner ses blessures, réparer ses os fracturés et lui rendre sa beauté. Les traces de ses sévices maintenant effacés, elle se plaça à califourchon sur la blonde. Face à elle, elle entremêla ses doigts à ceux d'Emma qu'elle positionna de chaque côté du visage de la blonde. Elle se pencha inexorablement et la lumière blanche se fit plus vive au fur et à mesure que Régina se courbait. Tous remarquèrent enfin cette aura. Elle inspirait confiance et espoir, si bien que personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour la prévenir.

Les lèvres de la brune frôlèrent enfin celle d'Emma. Leurs magies crépitaient, signe que celle du shérif était toujours présente en elle. Lorsque finalement, Régina offrit à sa belle un baiser d'amour véritable, la lumière transperça le corps de la reine pour finir dans le cœur de la blonde. Leurs corps s'élevèrent dans les airs, portés par cette aura bienfaitrice. L'organe palpitant de Régina perdit sa noirceur tandis que celui d'Emma se nourrissait de cette puissance inconnue. La brune sentit une prise plus puissante sur ses mains et approfondit le baiser. Cet acte pur et désintéressé rendait l'instant magique en tout point. Régina ouvrait son cœur et son âme sans crainte et dans l'espoir que son véritable amour lui serra rendue.

L'amour sincère d'Emma, la sauveuse, lui offrait une seconde chance. Un nouveau départ.

L'amour sincère de Régina, la méchante reine, lui offrait une seconde chance. Une nouvelle vie.

Alors que leurs corps retrouvèrent en délicatesse le sol, la brune s'écarta doucement du corps de sa bien-aimée. Et comme il y a quelques années, imitant Henry, Emma ouvrit les yeux dans une grande inspiration. Retrouvant la capacité de respirer et de sentir son cœur battre.

Tous laissèrent leur joie s'exprimer et les deux jeunes femmes se souriaient tendrement.

\- Tout est terminé. Confirma Régina dans un souffle, comprenant le questionnement dans les yeux de la blonde.

Elle l'aida à se relever en douceur et chacun offrit au shérif un câlin inespéré, se promettant de vite se retrouver tous ensemble, en famille. Tous quittèrent cet appartement et Emma se laissa guider par sa belle brune et son fils jusqu'au manoir. A peine avait-elle passé le pas de la porte, qu'elle sentit la plénitude et la sérénité envahit son corps.

Longtemps, elle avait vécu dans la crainte des heures à venir.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait vivre au jour le jour profitant de sa seconde chance. Régina aussi.

La dernière ombre au tableau venait de disparaître, Storybrooke allait pouvoir vivre des jours plus sains.

Les deux femmes allaient pouvoir vivre à leur rythme, laissant l'amour s'exprimer avec tendresse, passion et respect mutuel.

.

* * *

.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et surtout ne me tapez pas !

Une histoire plus longue est en cours d'écriture. Je posterais le premier chapitre vers la fin septembre.

À bientôt !

Bisouuus !


End file.
